Fate Remnant war
by ThatTallGuy
Summary: "It all started when I found a grail, really didn't think much of it at the time. Now it's change mine and all my friends live for better and for worse, it has also change everything we knew of the world. so now we act we will make it right!" Jaune/harem and other pairing to be announced


**A/N: before I start this fiction, I'd like to clarify a few things beforehand. This story is not based on fate grand order, fate/stay night or any of the games other than what will be revealed. Do not expect our favorite trolly vampire or any of his shenanigans or any human, magus or equivalents characters to give exposition from and or any oc inspired from the fate series. Only servants who will be almost as in the dark as the RWBY cast until later, obviously. Also, there will be no cards don't get me wrong I like them but again trying something different. That all said there will be a large number of servants in the story, some that you could help bring into the story if given a reason to.**

**Also, there will be some characters that some people have mixed feelings about being summoned like Artoria (not really hated but some people will roll their eyes) and our love to hate child murderer Gilles de Rais to give an example.**

**This story is experimental with it being hopes of it being more than fate in rwby and bring the two worlds together in a different way. So please be give me feedback if you think something can be done better. That said please no flaming. Now let's get on with the story.**

**the FATE-series and RWBY belong to their respective owners Type-MOON and Rooster Teeth, I own nothing**

**Fate/Remnant war chapter 1: Find/Awake**

Jaune had to say that his idea of what his ability to become a huntsman was well, lacking.

You see his family had the idea that becoming a huntsman was dangerous, idiotic and undesired. This mentality didn't really help him really since he wanted to become one and be a hero like his ancestors before him. But the thing is may of said ancestor and family really didn't have, well... let's call it the cleanest of deaths.

Come to think about it they didn't find all of his uncle till he was ten.

But! That was beside the point. The point he was making was that while he knew it would be hard to become a huntsman, he would become one.

He just REALLY underestimated how much of a gap there was.

He didn't even know what Aura was till twenty minutes ago, he didn't have a 'landing strategy' twenty-five minutes ago. AND! He sure hell didn't know his partner was a champion of something & something, and she was top of her school that apparently trained huntsmen. All he had was basic weight training, cardio and some self-defense he learnt online.

Yep, he most definitively felt over his head, but that didn't stop him, no he would be a huntsman!

"Are you okay Jaune?"

He paused for a second before he replied "Y-yeah just thinking that's all."

"So... This cave then?"

He turned his gaze to his partner, looking away from the cave they had found. His Partner Pyrrha Nikos from what he could tell was very skilled, to the point of ridicules, he wouldn't lie and say he wasn't jealous but he knew that his circumstances were very different from hers or at least he believed to be different.

Oh, how he hated the fact he was so behind, he felt that he'd drag he newly gained partner down with him if he failed.

So, he promised he wouldn't

Looked back to the cave a second time, when they found the cave, he felt... weird to say the least. He felt a need to go into that cave, like something was calling out to him. What that was those he didn't know.

**'...A bheil thu...'**

A whisper? He blinked "Pyrrha did you hear something?"

His partner tilted her head in question. "No, I didn't, why? did you?"

After a second of thought he shook his head. "Probably just my imagination, with Grimm around can't be too careful.

She nodded and said "to true. Now, about this cave."

"I say we look in it." answered the blonde knight feeling drawn to it.

**'...Fata kalls til þú...'**

Again...

"I'm... not so sure that's a good idea." the red spartan said with some nervousness in her voice, the idea of entering a dark cave in middle of a Grimm infested forest didn't seem like a good idea in her mind and he'd agree if it wasn't for...

**'...A domini absque timore...'**

That.

He took a deep breath before looking toward Pyrrha again. "Trust me, I think we may find a relic in this cave, I mean look there are cave drawings at the entrance." that showed them fighting some big bug, but he felt he NEEDED to enter that cave.

"Eh..." she gave a look of nervousness, but gave a reluctant nod of acceptance.

Jaune gave her a weak smile. "Thank Pyrrha of dealing with this, sorry if you feel uncomfortable but let's call it a gut feeling. That cave holds something important." as he finished, he grabbed a broken branch and tied some spare bandages he had brought with him to treat injures.

His mom had wanted him to be a doctor, he disagreed of-cause but still some medical training was useful.

"Now" he said as hit lit the torch "Shall we enter."

**Location: Cave**

Five minutes had passed since entering with Pyrrha, not much could be said besides feeling a sense of embracement slowly come over him. But that said that odd feeling was still strong, if not stronger.

"Um, Jaune is everything okay? You've been quite since we entered this cave." he didn't even need to turn to see the concern on her face.

"Oh, err yeah I'm okay just feeling slightly... embarrassed." he was honest with her; he should have ignored that stupid feeling.

They both stopped at this point "It's okay Jaune, you were going off your intuition. There's nothing wrong with that."

It is when you feel like you did it for your own selfish reason. She was too sweet to him; he was an under prepared idiot who was in way over his head trying to prove he could be a huntsman. She probably had better reasons at becoming a huntsman than him.

He let out a sigh. "May be but I still feel like a-"

**'...Vous pouvez devenir grand...'**

He paused and turned, that came just few feet away.

"Jaune?"

He slowly walked further in to the cave but only by a couple of steps when his torch made a shadow, it was humanoid and still, swallowing his nerves he moved closer.

The light revealed that the figure were remains of a man long since passed, only a skeleton at this point, draped in old rusted armour and rotted leather. But in its hands, it grasped something, something reflecting off his torch.

It held a cup, no a grail. It was gold with intricate inlays but held no gems or sigil to identify if was owned by some old noble house.

"...Pyrrha I think I found the relic." he said starting to smile.

Pyrrha could only blink ins surprise seeing the treasure they had just found, she soon though started to smile like her new friend. "Well done Jaune! looks like you were right, I'm sorry that I doubted you."

"Pyrrha there's no need to apologize we were literally stumbling in the dark a few seconds ago."

"Still."

Jaune rolled his eyes certain his partners overly polite nature, he then kneeled down next to the corpse, noting that dust and spider webs were all over it but never seeming to touch the grail. Carefully grasping the cup in one hand he pried it out of the dead man's hands, which ever teacher had put this prop here either had a twisted sense of humor or watched the temple raider movies too much.

Not that he could complain those were some good movies. Actually...

"Hey Pyrrha?"

"Yes?"

"Does this remind you of the temple raider movies?"

She paused "Which one?"

"hmm... Ah! The final templar! You know when they find the pot of light."

She snapped her finger in remembrance "Oh yes! wasn't there some guardian Grimm guarding it?"

He let out a small laugh "Yeah, it was a giant deathstalker, ha! Hopefully there's no monster guarding this right."

The redhead let out a giggle "Right could you imagine..." her tone started to fill with dread as she finished her eyes visibly wide even in the dark lighting.

"uh, Pyrrha?"

A hiss came from behind him, he turned.

A giant Deathstalker, looking quite pissed at them. It must have really liked the relic in his hands.

"Ah"

He turned to Pyrrha before...

"RUN!"

With that they both madly dashed to leave the cave with grail and deathstalker in tow.

As he did that feeling came again but different as if judging him and Pyrrha.

**'...Baka masutā...'**

**Post initiation several hours later: Beacon, student quarters**

"Oh, that was so fun~" sang out a voice followed by the sound of skipping. Jaune couldn't help but give a tired smile as he looked at the energetic girl.

"Nora please clam down, I know your happy but everyone's tired." said a calmer, almost lazy voice. The only male in his team and new group of friends, he didn't know much about him since he could really get much of a read on him like he could Nora or his partner. But he seemed friendly enough.

"Mr. Lie is correct, please stop being so energetic just seeing you skip around is tiring." prim and proper was the tone of the lady's voice. He couldn't call her a girl because she seemed to elegant to be called one.

"Oh, come on stop being such a downer, we just got our teams, beat some big bad of Grimm up, and! We~ have~ cool~ team~ Names~" Nora sung out her last comment while doing a twirl. Making the rest of the group shake their heads be it in exasperation or in good nature, they all agreed this girl was walking energy.

"So~ what do you guys think what our rooms will be like?" said Jaune's fellow leader, Ruby Rose. She was younger than Jaune and his fellows by two years

The two new teams RWBY and JPNR had come together in the test if unknowingly, after the blonde knight and the red spartan had ran a marathon to try and get away from the deathstalker chasing them. In the end they failed in that regard as they lead it straight to the clearing where the others were.

After Nora had stalled the deathstalker with a grenade or two it had given the two a much-needed breather, and a chance to introduce themselves to the four people Nora and Ren who became part of their team and Yang and Blake who would later become the BY of team RWBY.

It wasn't long until they meet the RW of RWBY Ruby and Weiss who Jaune had meet the day before. But that part of the story really isn't needed, but what they brought with them.

A nevermore, a giant bird that wanted to MURDER THEM!

After saving the two from the fall much to the detriment and now everlasting back pain in Jaunes spine, the team prepared to run but told him and Pyrrha to grab a relic off the chess board.

What the two had picked up wasn't the relic for the initiation, it was a real relic.

Which lead to now after the two-team beating the two oversized Grimm they returned to Beacon went through the induction ceremony and were now heading to their new dorms.

This would be fine if it wasn't for the fact there was a solid gold weighty cup in his hoodie pocket that him and Pyrrha kept glancing at.

"Hey are you two okay? You've both seemed to be out of it after the fight." questioned Yang breaking them of their thoughts as they started to notice the group of young hunters looking at them.

"um, ah yeah just something we found earlier." Explained Jaune.

"Uh found what?" Ruby elegantly questioned.

Giving a quick look to his partner who just nodded. He then went rummaging through his hoodie pocket raising an eyebrow or two until he brought out the treasure.

Then all eyebrows were raised.

"Is that gold?" questioned Ren in a good amount of surprise, surprising since he seemed very stoic.

"Where did you find that?" Said Weiss with suspicion and... jealousy? In her voice he tell she was but he had no idea why she would be.

"We found it in the cave we found the deathstalker, Jaune had a feeling something was in there and well, found this grail." answered Pyrrha with a smile, admittedly a nervous one given how everyone was looking at them and the grail.

"So... instead of being like the rest of us and just grabbing a chess piece, you and vomit boy actually found a real relic? Wow! I mean it really wow, that what I call commitment. I mean I know Ozpin said 'find the relics' but to find a real relic. Well Jaune I can't call you vomit boy, can I? Maybe Golden boy instead how about that." stated Yang as she smiled at the dual, Jaune couldn't help but think that she forgave him for vomiting on her shoes, curse his motion sickness.

But the other side of him knew if she was anything like his sisters then it may as well be written in stone that she was never gonna live it down.

"So, what do you plan to do with it?" asked the quite beauty known as Blake with a little interest, wondering if he would be doing with the golden treasure.

"I think I'm gonna give it to a teacher tomorrow, I mean I don't have much use for it and I think a museum would love to have it." answered Jaune as he scratched his head, to be truthful the grail gave him a... odd feeling. He couldn't really describe it was as if it was...

**'...Ω, είστε μελετητής; Καλός! ένας καλός γενικός πρέπει να μοιραστεί τις γνώσεις του...'**

He turned his head and looked around, where were those voices coming from.

"You ok Jaune?" questioned Ruby as she noted the quick change in her blonde friends' demeanour.

Before he could answer a ball of energy known as Nora jumped on his back, almost making him lose his balance.

"Oh, please fearless leader! Don't get rid of the cup, we can keep it as a trophy to celebrate our team's formation!" Nora almost wept, it seemed she gained an interest in the treasure.

"Nora, that's an artifact. A real one, I think Jaune would get into trouble if we kept it." sighed out Ren.

"B-but..."

"Ah-ah no buts!" Weiss interrupted with her finger raised as if telling of a child, she was also speaking in what he could only describe a 'proper' tone. "If what Pyrrha say is true, then the dunce has a duty to hand it over to the school. And if he doesn't, I will personally tell one of the teachers, a relic like that should not be used like a little league's trophy!"

...Jaune could honestly say he felt a little hurt at the white heiress thought so little of him.

"Don't worry Jaune will, he's a good person from what I've seen." Pyrrha interjected politely, too politely. To the point of a diplomat.

Looked like his partner didn't like the backhanded comment as well.

Ruby noticing this changed the subject quickly. "Oh, uh Jaune! Why were you looking around just?"

Gave her a look of gratitude, he really didn't wanna fight on the first day. "Heard some call me a scholar and it didn't sound like any of you guy." he then blinked

Wait that voice wasn't talking in Valien, so how did he know that? Better yet...

How did he know it was Greek? Better yet what was Greek?

"Really haven't noticed anyone else in the halls golden boy."

Jaune once again blink but this time it was towards Yang. "Golden boy?"

"Would you prefer that or vomit boy? Just take the compliment or I'll make you pay for my new boots for yesterday."

He put up his hands in surrender. He'd feel better without the derogatory nickname.

"Why tomorrow? Why not today?" said Weiss her arms crossed and by the looks of it not really letting go of the subject.

But before him or Pyrrha could answer, Ren surprisingly did.

"Most likely thanks to how late it is, it almost nine at night. We did just come back from the initiation celebrations. It very likely that the teachers are as tired as we are." he said almost diplomatically.

"And why didn't he give it earlier?"

Jaune actually scratched his head there. "I forgot."

Weiss looked at him with a flat look before face palming. "You're a dunce."

Jaune let out small defeat laugh, yeah not his brightest moment.

As soon as he did Ruby let out a yawn. "oh man I'm so tired how much further is they darn rooms?"

"shouldn't be much further, in fact." Said Ren calmly as he started to point to a room just ahead of them. "I think that's ours and since yours has been listed only a number above us yours should be next to us."

"Thank Oum, next to friends and a bed. What better thing to ask for." said Jaune giving a light smile as Ruby and Pyrrha also gave one.

"Being in bed for one, beating up Grimm is fun and all but is sure as hell tiring." yawned out Yang as she gave a small stretch moving pass the group checking the doors to see which room would be hers and her teams, she then pointed to the door opposite theirs. "Well this is our, now let's hurry up I'm tired and Yanged up~" the group groaned her puns were as tiring as fighting Grimm.

As the teams entered the rooms Ruby turned around and taped Jaune's shoulder, turning his head to look at the little red reaper she a smile and said "good night and see you tomorrow, and sorry about Weiss she's just a bit rough around the edges... a good person I can feel it."

Jaune smiled at her. "it isn't a problem there's no need to be sorry, I know I'm not the best-"

"Nope"

He blinked "Huh?"

"Nope, none of that it's only been our first day and we've beat some big Grimm and you found some real treasure so nope! You don't get to be hard on yourself."

This time Jaune had a heartfelt smile on his face. "thanks Ruby, that means a lot."

"No problem, good night!" she said turning around giving a small wave as she did head to her door.

The dork knight did the same. "Good night to you Ruby." with that he entered the door and closed it to see only Ren who was changing in the room. But on the four beds in the room were a brief case each with three open besides one, the one he brought to Beacon.

"Hi Ren, where's Nora and Pyrrha gone?"

The green ninja looked at Jaune and pointed to the left side of the room with a door on it. "They're changing in the bathroom. Advice to get changed quick Nora really doesn't care much for modesty."

"Right" Jaune replied taking off his armor. As he did, he put the grail on the desk in the room, leaving him to open his briefcase to get his pajamas. He then put on some striped pajama bottom before he looked for a shirt... until he felt a pair of eyes on him.

"Uh, Ren why are you looking at me like that?"

"you... aren't wearing a onesie?"

"Huh?"

"last night, you were wearing a onesie."

"Oh! That! Yeah it was a gift from my sister, she asked if I could wear it for her."

Ren blinked slightly at that. "Okay? But why wear it in front of everyone, I heard a number of people well... talk about it."

Jaune knew Ren was being polite in the way he was saying that they were making fun of him. Nothing new. "It's a bit more complicated than that. Believe it or not I'm a uncle, and my nephew seemed to like the onesie found online and my sister... well thought it be cute to buy him and me matching pairs."

Ren paused before realizing. "I'm guessing you promised to wear it when you got to beacon."

"Yep sent a pic to my sis and got one happy nephew as a reply, he likes his awesome uncle, so I think I could live the embarrassment, besides it quite comfortable." he finished with a over top smile that told Ren that he was joking. Well at least about the last part.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you Jaune."

Jaune turned slightly to face the feminine voice, Pyrrha in her sleep wear with Nora close behind with both red heads smiling.

"Oh~ nice back muscles Jaune, what your work out? You got some good definition." Questioned Nora as she looked over her team leader, he should feel embarrassed at being checked out but felt that it was less taking a 'liking' and more general interest.

Although he did blush slightly when Pyrrha looked away red cheeked.

"Uh, show you the dust tube channel tomorrow if you want." he knew he had to be strong to be a huntsman so he really didn't know what the fuse was all about, they had more than likely seen bodies like this often.

"Thank you~" sang out Nora as she turned her head to the grail once more. "Are you sure we can't keep it?"

Jaune let out a sigh. "No Nora we can't." he paused as he gained a idea. "but we can take a photo I you'd like."

"Really?!" she gasped and ran to pick up the cup only for her to nearly fall as she picked it up.

"Wow! This thing is heavy, how did it not rip you pocket."

Jaune just tilted his head. "Huh?"

Ren just shook his head and went to her. "Nora it's okay to joke but-" he paused a he grasped the grail thinking that his old friend was messing about, but as soon as he held the grail, he could feel the massive weight of it. "this... feels heavier than it should be."

Now the red spartan and blonde knight were starting to worry, Pyrrha with a frown asked the two friends to put the grail back on the desk. As soon as they did, she grasped the cup quickly noting it weighing more than a cup of that size, even if it was made out of gold. She then did a little test with her semblance, polarity on the cup to help lift the weight only for her eyes to widen with shock.

Her semblance didn't work on it.

"Jaune we should get this cup to the teachers as soon as possible; something isn't right about it."

He nodded. "Your right I'll go get..." he stopped but not out of shock but feeling.

Drained, tired more than usual like he had ran a triathlon without rest.

"Does anyone *YAWN! * feel tired?" he could barely keep his eyes open as he looked at his team, the alertness gone from their eyes. His thought also felt muddled; all he could think about was his new bed.

"Yeah..." yawned out Pyrrha. "I think we can sort out the cup tomorrow." With that she moved to her bed getting under the blankets.

He and his other teammate soon did the same, the others falling asleep, but Jaune barley awake at this point fighting himself to stay awake noticed the grail on the desk. It was glowing!

_'shouldn't of enter that cave...'_ those were his last thoughts before his eye became too heavy and closed but for his conscious left him, he heard something that he was certain he heard since him and Pyrrha found the cave.

**"I'm sorry master, any question you may have that we can answer will be answered tomorrow. And I am truly sorry once again... for we wish for answers too."**

"whatever you say" he muttered out, the knights thought leaving him. Leaving the room in silence with only the gentle golden light from the cup.

Leaving it to do the changes to the young arc, something that would change the world as they knew it.

**Next day JPNR dormitory**

Jaune woke up felt sore more he felt before falling asleep, every inch of his body hurt in some way. Knowing that he couldn't fall back to sleep and probably had class soon brought himself up sitting in his bed gowning and rubbing his eyes as he did.

"Ah, your awake master. That good we have a long day ahead of us."

Jaune stopped and opened his eyes, he saw someone unfamiliar man in his teams' room, he was tall, reaching over him by at least four inches. Dressed in what a normal uninformed man would call a skirt was in actuality old northern Minstrialian tunic, colored in white and trimmed dark blue. He was a tanned brunet with light green eyes and from what he could see a Faunus given his horse tale on his tail bone. But this man felt odd looking at him, he had an aura around him that felt... Mystical.

"I am archer, here to answer any question you may have... are you okay master?"

The blonde blinked one more time and rubbed his yes. He was about to asks this strange faunus a question until he noticed his arm what he uses to rub his eyes.

His entire arm was covered in an intricate, bright red tattoo with that connected to one on the back of his hand, one of a stylised cup. he began to panic.

"Master?"

He then screamed.

This was not what he expected!

**Chapter end**

**A/N: okay this was both quick and tedious, it had taken me two days of writing to figure out how I wanted this to go. I like Jaune, he a good character no matter how much some decry him but I am not going to make him overpowered by giving him everything on a plater, he'll be working for his strength, also he wont be the only person with a servent. And I think you may be interested on who gets what servant**

**Also getting translations for dead or difficult to translate languages was a pain. This chapter contains, japanese latian, Celtic old Norse (aka Viking) and Greek! The easiest was French that just needed google fucking translate!**

**Other than that, I feel like this story has hope. Something that I hope you a lot will like that said please give honest criticism, if you feel something could be better please tell me or just gramma problems. That said please no trolling.**

**That all said thank you for reading and have a pleasant day.**


End file.
